


Eren_Gayger's PruHun week

by Absolute_Gay



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, PruHun Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:50:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absolute_Gay/pseuds/Absolute_Gay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been apoximetly 1,000,000,000 years since I've written anything- Let alone Hetalia. But, I just love PruHun so much...I felt the need to leave this offering to the PruHun gods.</p><p> </p><p>Who those are I have no idea-</p><p>I'm also starting late</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Using Maria for Nyo!Prussia  
> and Éliás for Nyo!Hungary- Not the usual Daniel because I have no idea where that came from and I have weird things about how it doesn't sound Hungarian enough for me- Plus Éliás means the same thing as Erzsebet- Well... Nearly the same thing. Erzsebet means "God is my oath" and Éliás means "The lord is my God". Please also note that my Hungarian isn't 100% and neither is my German.

"So...You're absolutely sure you can't let me borrow her for the day?" Éliás asked a little too hopefully over the shoulder of Maria's a little too intimidating younger sister, Monika. "Yes, I'm absolutely sure. She spends the day at home. You may have her the nineteenth. " The blonde was not messing around here...Everything was scheduled...Regimented. It was something Éliás both was impressed and annoyed by. "Oh come on Monika!" He protested. "She lives with you! You can celebrate with her any day!" The German gave a sigh and spun on her heel to glare at the Hungarian behind her. "So? You don't see me running off on my birthday to spend the day with Amelia. I spend it with my sister. It's always been that way."  
Éliás pouted. There really wasn't any getting past Monika on this one. "Ugh. Fineeeee. You win, Moni. Just...Send her my way first thing she wakes up the nineteenth, okay?" He asked with a hopeful smile, which Monika soothed with a nod. "Of course. Thank you for understanding, Éliás. See you soon. " And with that she walked away, leaving a half dejected, half relieved Éliás Héderváry. 

 

"Where does she get off acting that scary? Does she forget who cared for her when Elise and Maria were off fighting?" Éliás grumbled as he entered his too empty house. "Ah....Oh well!" He shook his head, letting the whole thing go. "Gives me more time to prepare everything!" 

And by everything...He meant he cleaned the whole house, as the Beilschmidt sisters, different as they were, were both anal about cleanliness. He went food shopping, beer shopping (Picky Germans!), made sure her present was wrapped well...Hell! He even changed the comforter on his bed to one he had found that day! A deep, rich Prussian blue. By seven pm Éliás was exhausted and excited. He was just about to settle in with some dumb movie when he remembered one very important thing. "Szar!" He hissed, leaping off the couch and grabbing at his jacket. "I can't believe I forgot the ingredients for the cake!" 

 

By the time Maria arrived, there was no evidence that anything at all was out of place. "Well well." The Prussian smirked as she waltzed right into the home of her boyfriend. "You went all out didn't ya? I'm flattered." Éliás rolled his eyes, hanging her jacket up. "The great and powerful Maria? Flattered? I didn't know it was possible." Maria snorted a bit, reaching up to grip the Hungarian's collar and pull him down for a kiss. "Don't get smart, jackass." Éliás just laughed, returning the kiss. "And here I thought you liked me for my brain." 

The day and night was all very lovely and relaxed. The pair played some video games, ate lunch, went for a long walk, sat on the floor and stared at the ceiling, reminiscing about their long history for about two hours, ate dinner, had some cake and now were in Éliás' bedroom, embracing each other and slowly swaying to whatever was on the radio. The Hungarian was singing softly in Maria's ear, gently running his fingers through her snowy hair. 

As the song came to and end, Éliás smiled down at the woman he had known for basically his whole history...The woman he knew, despite everything, he loved more than anything or anyone. His emerald eyes filled with admiration for her. "What?" Maria finally asked, a brow raised. "What is it?" Éliás shook his head, pressing his lips to her forehead. "Nothing.....I just love you." The Prussian snorted, but a gentle smile soon fallowed. "I love you too, dork." 

"Happy birthday."


	2. Day 2- Childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How would you react to seeing your older self with the guy who annoyed you the most in the world? Not well! On many levels!

It probably wasn't the best idea to get in the way of that fight. But they were just being so...SO annoying! Erzsebet usually contained herself when it came to Gilbert picking fights with the other nations. But....That bastard Romania was also involved! As well as Arthur....She couldn't sit by as those two weirdos were trying to point some weird magic on her boyfriend! So....Now they were both stuck somewhere in the middle of nowhere! Although...Somewhere that felt...Eerily familiar. 

"I could have handled them, Lizzie!" Gilbert huffed as the two walked through the thick woods they had been sent to. "I know, I know. You just know how I get when it's /that/ guy that gets involved." Erzsebet shrugged, letting out a little bit of a sigh as well. "Anyway...Doesn't this area feel familiar to you?" She asked, glancing at Gilbert. "Yeah...It does." He grumbled, suddenly stopping, his skin paling a few shades- Which made it very /very/ white. Hungary blinked, wondering what he could have seen that made him react in such a way. 

Up the path were two children. One wearing all white, matching his short white hair and making the red of his eyes pop. Beside him was one with brown hair pulled into a ponytail, wearing a green tunic, brown pants and boots. They were unmistakably the child versions of Gilbert and Erzsebet. "Well..." The Hungarian spoke after a few moments of stunned silence. "I guess we know why this place felt so familiar."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this chapter sucks and I wrote it really fast just to make sure I was caught up for the week. Tomorrow will be better!


End file.
